Still here
by Lacey99
Summary: A different take on season 10...
1. Chapter 1

Set in season ten.

The characters aren't mine and all that...

Mistakes are mine...

Still here

Mac felt better than in days. Finally she had found the time to really have a serious workout. She'd had a lot of anger and frustration to get rid of, making her sparring session the ideal therapy.

"Colonel Mackenzie?"

Mac turned and faced one of the reasons she had been angry and frustrated. Still was.

"Professor Montes," she tried to smile politely.

"You're really good," Alicia Montes said. "I saw you in there. I just started myself."

Mac nodded. "Good for you. You taking lessons?"

"Yeah. I mentioned to Harm that I'd always wanted to learn how to box, and he suggested this place. I'm waiting for him to show up actually," Alicia said.

"He's running late? How unusual of him," Mac mumbled with sarcasm.

"So it's not just me that he leaves waiting on him," Alicia smiled teasingly.

Mac shrugged. "He's got bad timing."

"He's here now," Alicia waved her hand.

Mac turned and saw Harm stressing towards them. "Mac, hey," he smiled when he saw her. "Hi Alicia."

"Hi," Alicia smiled flirtingly.

Harm looked at Mac with a sheepish look on his face. "Are you here to wipe the floor with someone?"

"Been there, done that. I was just heading out," she turned to leave. "Have fun."

"Can you excuse me for a second, Alicia?"

Harm didn't wait for her reply, he just walked after Mac. "Hey Mac, wait."

Mac turned.

"How are you doing?" Harm asked.

"Okay, why?" Mac asked with suspicion.

"I just... well, you never came to me," he shrugged. "I've been waiting for you."

She was surprised by the worry in his eyes, and the way he looked at her; like he saw right through her. It had been stupid of her to think that she could hide her pain from him.

He reached out and touched her hand, holding on to it. "Talk to me."

"Aren't you a little busy?" she questioned.

"I want you to know that I'm still here. As a friend, or as something more. You decide. But I'm here when you need me," he let go of her hand. "Let me know."

At first she didn't know how to respond. Again he was offering her what she wanted. Him. She gave him a quick, but meaningful hug. "Thanks, Harm."

He nodded. "Let me know when you're ready. I won't go anywhere. Or start something."

Mac looked towards where Alicia was waiting, then questioningly back at Harm.

Again he nodded. "I'm waiting for you."

He turned and headed back to Alicia, leaving Mac with a slight smile on her face. Soon she'd go to him.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Still here

Part 2

Harm knocked on Mac's office door and walked inside. He smiled when she looked at him with that annoyed expression he found so cute. She hated it when he didn't wait for her to grant him entrance, and instead strode right in.

"Hi, Mac."

"Harm, what can I do for you?" she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Learn you some manners perhaps?"

He laughed softly. "You've tried that for nine years."

"Not very successfully," she teased. "What's up?"

"It's Friday," he shared.

"Really? I didn't know that," she said with sarcasm.

Ignoring her, he just smiled. "What's your plan this weekend?"

She shrugged. "I'm going hiking."

"What a coincident, me too." He sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "I'm thinking about taking the tent."

"Really?"

"Yeah, leave early tomorrow, return late Sunday." He looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. "Here's a crazy thought, why don't we go together?"

She chuckled. "You haven't really been planning to go hiking."

"You don't know that," he argued. "But if you'd rather be alone..." he let it hang, and offered a sad look in her direction.

"Okay," she smiled. "I'd love it if you'd go hiking with me this weekend."

"Really?" he looked unsure all of a sudden. "Because I don't want to push you..."

"Harm, it's fine. It'll give us a chance to talk," Mac smiled. "And let's do the whole overnight, tent thing you were talking about."

Harm stood. "Okay, great. I'll pick you up at 0800 tomorrow."

The next night

Harm crawled inside his sleeping bag, and turned to Mac. She was on her back, eyes closed. They hadn't spoken much during their hike, but she'd been in a good mood all day.

"I wish I could make everything better for you," Harm said quietly.

She opened her eyes and turned to him. "You are."

He looked confused. "But I'm not doing anything."

"You're here," she smiled through some fallen tears.

He moved closer to her and opened his arms to her. She accepted the gesture and snuggled into his embrace while she quietly cried.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Still here

Part 3

(This part starts after Mac's car accident at Christmas Eve)

Harm put the plate down on the table and smiled. He reached out his hand and put it on Mac's shoulder, shaking it lightly. She opened her eyes slowly and focused on him.

"Dinner is ready," he said in a soft voice.

She sat up slowly, and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

They ate in silence, and when they were done Harm cleaned up before joining her in the living room.

Mac had snuggled down on the sofa again, a blanket over her legs. Harm put some more wood into the fireplace and sat down on the couch beside her.

"You must be tired, Harm. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? I'm sure I'll be able to take care of myself," she said quietly.

He prepared to stand. "If you want me to go, I will."

"No," she said tiredly.

He leaned back on the sofa and searched her bruised face. "You want me to stay with you?"

"I don't want to be a burden," she mumbled.

He smiled. "You can never be a burden to me, Mac."

She offered a troubled look in his direction. "I've been pushing you away, and still you're here... I don't know what I did to deserve you."

He just shrugged and changed the subject. "Are you doing okay? Any pain?"

"I can handle it," she said with a yawn. "I think I'll head to bed now." She stood. "Will you stay with me?"

He nodded. "I'll sleep right here."

"No," she said tiredly. "Will you stay with me?"

He stood. "Sure."

"You don't have to if you don't want to..."

"I'll stay with you," he said with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled despite the pain it cost her to do so with her bruised face. "Thank you."

The next night they were cleaning up after dinner together. Harm could see that Mac was feeling better, and she'd even suggested a short walk outside earlier in the day.

"I don't want you to settle with me, Harm."

It had come so sudden and quiet, he wasn't sure she had really spoken.

"I don't feel that I have that much to offer, and you can have anyone you want," she continued.

"I want you," he said with determination.

A tear fell down her cheek. "Every time I've opened my heart to someone, I've been hurt. I can't do that again."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you've lost because you've bet on the wrong horse?"

He regretted saying it the moment it left his mouth, but he couldn't really undo it so he just continued.

"Look, I can't guarantee that we'll live happily ever after, because there's just no guarantees in life, but I can guarantee that I won't hurt you. I will always do my best to make you happy." He put the last plate in the dishwasher and closed it, before he focused fully on her. "Mac, do you love me?"

She nodded. "More than anything."

"Than let's forget about the past, and let us be there for each other. We've both been hurt. We've both caused hurt. Isn't it time we start fresh? I'm ready, are you?" he held out his hand towards her.

She looked at the hand and smiled. "I'm ready."

Her hand went out to his and they took a hold of each other. It was time to heal.

The end


End file.
